Athena vs Terminator
by Silentforce666
Summary: La mejor película del año! Athena deberá enfrentarse a la mayor amenaza de su vida: un robot del futuro. La más grandiosa historia jamás contada, lo que realmente pasó la noche que Saga se convirtió en Patriarca. ONE-SHOT.


**Disclaimer: **Los personajes que se presentan en esta historia son propiedad de la autoría de Masami Kuromada y Toei Animation. La historia que se presenta es ficción ya que nunca ocurre en la serie original, y su fin es meramente de entretenimiento sin intención de ofender o plagiar a alguien.

**Nota: **Para que le entiendan a la mayoría de la historia, les recomiendo que vean el video de "Jesus vs. Terminator" en youtube.

"**Athena Vs. Terminator".**

"_A este mundo ha llegado una niña que salvará a la humanidad. Es enviada cada doscientos años, como salvación para los hombres cada vez que acecha el mal. En un futuro será la guardiana de la tierra, dueña de una millonaria fundación, jefa de un montón de hombres sin vida que jurarán protegerla, y a los que ella explotará sin misericordia…"_

Era una noche oscura en el pueblo de Rodorio, hacía frío. En las afueras del lugar, comenzaron a manifestarse una serie de rayos eléctricos, y con ellos se abrió un portal de donde emergió un hombre desnudo y arrodillado. Se incorporó lentamente y miró a su alrededor. En la lejanía pudo divisar a un grupo de hombres que se acercaban; los examinó con la vista; su análisis comprobó que las ropas de uno de ellos eran de su talla.

-¿Disfrutando del aire nocturno?- se burló uno de ellos.

-Tus ropas… dámelas- le ordenó.

-¿Qué?, amigo estás delirando, mejor vete de aquí- dijo el mismo tipo.

-¿Dónde está el Santuario de Athena?- preguntó como si la última cuestión no hubiera importado.

-El Santuario de Athena queda detrás de esas montañas que ves, pero es imposible acercarte, porque ahí habitan los poderosos guardianes de la Diosa, y jamás llegarás tú solo… mucho menos desnudo- concluyó con otra burla otro de ellos.

-¿Qué eres? ¿Alguna clase de sabelotodo?- cuestionó el recién llegado.

-Bueno… en realidad sí, somos sacerdotes de la orden de Athena- contestó uno.

El mencionado recibió un puñetazo en la cara por parte del misterioso hombre, los otros dos lo miraron sorprendidos y salieron huyendo del lugar. Mientras, el agresor quitaba las ropas a su derrotado enemigo, entonces miró a las montañas, y se dirigió a ellas.

"_¡Ha vuelto!, Arnoldo Shwarzingger es el Terminator en… la historia más grandiosa jamás contada… Athena vs. Terminator"_

_**………………………..**_

El patriarca Shion observaba las estrellas, y lo que revelaban lo tenía preocupado. Algo maligno se acercaba. Escuchó unos pasos dirigirse en dirección a su lado, y entonces suspiró resignado, dio la media vuelta, y se encontró con alguien familiar.

-¿Saga?, ¿Qué haces aquí?- preguntó al joven delante de él.

Saga no respondió. Lo miraba, su apariencia era extraña; su cabello gris, sus ojos rojos, su mirada de psicópata, su ropa mal abotonada, eso sólo le decía una cosa a Shion.

-Saga, ¿Acaso tú… eres una estrella de rock?-

El chico volteó los ojos como pensando que el superior era un idiota, pero le restó importancia. Entonces, con su poder lo atacó, hiriéndole de muerte. Tomó sus ropas y su máscara, para luego dirigirse a la habitación de la recién nacida Athena.

Entrando de puntitas y con la daga en la mano, Saga se infiltró en absoluto silencio para no despertar a la llorona infante. Levantó el filoso objeto con intención de clavarlo en el pecho de la mini-Athena, pero en el descenso una mano lo detuvo.

-¡¿Qué intenta hacer?!-

-¡Aioros, quítate!-

De nuevo intentó apuñalar a la niña, pero el fiel Caballero de Sagitario la tomó rápidamente y la cargó.

-Esta es la reencarnación de Athena que los Dioses dejan en la tierra cada doscientos años-

-Bla bla bla Athena bla bla bla, ¿Tú crees que me importa?- cuestionó exasperado.

Estaba dispuesto a atacar a Aioros con todo y bebé, pero en eso un fuerte golpe los hizo voltear hacia la puerta. En la entrada estaba un hombre extraño con una escopeta en mano, apuntó a Saga y le disparó, cayendo él al suelo.

-¿Quién eres?- preguntó Aioros.

-Soy un robot del futu…-

No pudo terminar porque Saga se levantó y le atacó con una de sus técnicas. Pero el robot no se intimidó y como respuesta le pegó en la cara con su arma, haciendo que se le cayera la máscara que portaba.

-Tú… no puede ser…- dijo Aioros.

-Me has descubierto Aioros y no saldrás con vida- decía Saga mientras se quitaba la bala incrustada en su abdomen.

De nuevo recibió otro disparo por parte del visitante, pero Saga lo miró fastidiado, quitándose la bala otra vez.

-¿Qué eres? ¿Una clase de inmortal?- dijo el robot.

-¡Traición, Aioros intentó matar a Athena!- gritó de la nada Saga.

Aioros ya se había escapado con la Diosa en brazos mientras el robot estaba distraído. Éste miró por el enorme hueco que había hecho el Caballero, mirando a la lejanía por donde huía.

-Ya vete, aquí no pasó nada- dijo Saga mirando al desconocido.

El hombre volteó hacia Saga, quien sólo meneó la cabeza, pensando que el sujeto no se iría. Se acercó y le entregó una bolsa con dinero y un par de gafas oscuras.

-Ten, no tengo otra cosa que darte, así que vete de una vez antes de que los guardias lleguen- ordenó Saga.

El robot observó Saga un momento y después volvió a posar la vista en el horizonte. Guardó el dinero y se colocó las gafas.

-Hasta la vista… baby Athena-

_**Trece años después….**_

Un grupo de jóvenes liderados por una chica de cabellos morados, se acercaban al sagrado lugar llamado Santuario. Iban a arreglar asuntos con el que se decía Patriarca, pero debían atravesar las Doce Casas del Zodiaco, siendo guiados por un misterioso hombre.

De pronto, alguien llamó a la joven de morada cabellera, sus guardianes se dieron la vuelta y descubrieron que tras ellos venía otro hombre con un arma.

-¡Abajo!- ordenó y todos obedecieron.

Le disparó al que los guiaba, y se acercó a Saori.

-Ven conmigo si quieres vivir- le dijo.

-¿Qué estás haciendo?- le preguntó ella.

-Te iba a lanzar una flecha…-

-¡Lo sé!-

-Y te iba a hacer agonizar por doce horas-

-Se supone que eso debe pasar- respondió Saori.

-¿Qué eres? ¿Una masoquista?-

Athena lo miró extrañada sin decir nada.

"_En el principio… existió Arnoldo"_

-Soy un organismo cibernético, tejido viviente sobre esqueleto metálico. Mi misión es protegerte- decía mientras la joven lo seguía-

-Agradezco tu preocupación, y sé que has viajado una gran distancia, pero hay un plan, un plan maestro que nos gobierna a todos, y no puedo explicártelo ahora, pero debes, debes mantenerte alejado- decía Saori.

Al tanto, el robot estaba listo para dispararles a unos soldados del Santuario que estaban a unos metros, cuando Saori levantó su arma para impedir tal acción.

-¡Y no puedes andar matando gente por ahí!- reprimió ella.

-¿Por qué?-

-Porque los Dioses te castigarán-

-¿Por qué?-

-Porque no debes matar gente-

-¿Por qué?-

-Porque no es agradable-

-¿Por qué?-

-Perdónalo Zeus, es un robot del futuro- dijo Saori mirando al cielo, lo cual imitó su acompañante.

"_¡No deberás perderte esta película!"_

-Saga, debes rendirte- decía Saori junto a los que quedaban de sus Caballeros.

-Nunca- contestó él.

Athena se acercaba a él, pero de la nada, llegó otra vez ese hombre con su arma. Lo examinó y como resultado vio que traicionó a Athena, entonces le disparó como la última vez.

-¿Tú simplemente no entiendes verdad?- replicó ella.

-Pero te traicionó- dijo él.

-Ya te lo he dicho, se supone que debo sacrificarme por la humanidad- dicho esto se acercó a Saga y le transfirió su cosmo para revivirlo.

El Santo recuperó el sentido y se levantó lentamente.

-¡Estoy programado para protegerte!- exclamó el robot disparando de nuevo a Saga.

-¡Para! ¡Deja de matar a Saga!-

-Pero te traicionó-

-¡Lo sé!, mira, mira, tengo muchas cosas en la cabeza ahora mismo, y realmente me estás comenzando a estresar ¿Entiendes, entiendes?- decía por demás desesperada la Diosa, y de nuevo se acercó a Saga para transferirle su energía para que se levantara por enésima vez y terminara con su misión-

-¡Hades a las diez en punto!- gritó el robot y todos voltearon, cuando de nuevo disparó a Saga.

-¡Dame esa cosa!-

"_En esta temporada el inocente pagará por nuestros actos"_

En la tierra, estaban orando un grupo de personas por los Santos que habían ido al inframundo. Y entre ellas, una joven lloraba por su hermano, adelante estaba un Santo de Bronce, cuando se quitó, ahí estaba el robot del futuro, abrazando a la chica.

-No te preocupes… volverá- dijo él, y la chica lloró más fuerte- ¿Qué?-

"_Athena Vs. Terminator, la más grandiosa historia de acción jamás contada. Sólo en cines."_

_

* * *

  
_

**Notas de la autora: **

¡Hola!, primero que nada me gustaría agradecer a todas las personas que leen mis historias, y que además se toman la molestia de mandarne un mensaje. De verdad muuuuchaasss graaacciiiass! no se preocupen por si los recibo, porque debo decir que afortunadamente el correo que uso para esta cuenta sólo recibe mensajes de FF, por lo que sí leo cada uno de los que ustedes me envían. Espero poder contestarlos después. De antemano mil gracias de nuevo! espero hayan tenido felices fiestas!.

Bueno, me despido; sugerencias, reclamos, amenazas de muerte (mejor eso no), salidas a un elegante restauran con Milo… y etc. etc. ya saben dónde dejarlos…


End file.
